1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Touch panels are a type of input device which enable users to select objects displayed on the screen of a display panel with a hand or other object in order to enter input. The range of applications for touch panels has steadily increased because touch panels can replace other input devices such as keyboards or mice.
In general, touch panels are attached onto display panels to form display devices. To improve the portability of such devices, various efforts have been made to fabricate thinner, lighter-weight touch panels.
When used in an outdoor environment touch panel display devices may suffer from various problems associated with contrast and visibility due to the reflection of ambient light. The standard method of reducing the reflection of ambient light includes attaching a circularly polarizing plate to one side of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device.
However, circularly polarizing plates include a plurality of films such as a linear polarizing film, a ¼ wavelength phase difference film, an adhesive film, or a protective film, and generally have a thickness of about 0.15 to about 0.3 mm. Accordingly, there is a clear limit to the minimum thickness of a display device including a circularly polarizing plate due to the thickness of the plate. There is also a limit to the minimum thickness of a display device having a touch panel due to the minimum thickness of the touch panel.